Wolves
by Winged and Dangerous
Summary: The Flock is gone, Itex and the School are gone, Max's old life is gone, but Max is back and nothing will ever be the same.
1. Where's the Flock?

I was currently flying over the town of Forks, Washington. That's right, just me. You're probably wondering what happened. Well, the Flock was killed.

When Mr. Chu captured me he had the Flock captured too. When I wouldn't listen to him he brought the Flock out. My punishment for being an 'adolescent freak with no respect' was watching as the Flock was killed, one by one.

They poisoned Fang and I watched as his lungs crashed in on themselves. They slit Nudge's throat and let her bleed to death. Iggy was burned alive with nothing but ashes left. They filled Gazzy's lungs with gasses until he suffocated from the fumes. And my baby. My sweet little Angel, my baby. I had to watch as they put her in the same tank as me, drove her to the point of insanity, and dropped her from 1,000 feet in the air into the ocean.

And just when I thought it couldn't get worse they brought out Mom and Ella. And with a simple twitch of his finger a flyboy shot through Mom to Ella and pushed them both off the boat.

It's been two years and I'm sixteen now. It took me the first year to forgive myself for the deaths of my family and return to my old self. And once I was back I came back with a vengeance. Over the course of the next year I had destroyed all of Itex and the School, setting the experiments free, and bombing the buildings in respect to Iggy and Gazzy.

I just finished off the last branch of Itex. Somewhere along the lines I discovered my power to morph into animals and I tend to morph into a wolf and sleep in the forest. So now I was looking for someplace to rest, regain my strength, and think of what I was going to do next.

I spotted a clearing on the La Push reservation and landed. I morphed into a wolf and curled up on the branch of a tree. I am part bird you know. Just as I was falling asleep I heard rustling from the bushes. I turned and faced whoever was coming. Although what happened next was not what I was expecting.


	2. Werewolf Love Fest

Two large wolves emerged from the bushes. One was russet brown while the other larger one was black. I watched as they morphed into humans and pulled on some clothes. My eyes were wide as I watched the scene unfold. "Nothings seems to be out of order today Jake. What do ya say we head over to Emily's for some lunch?" "Sure." Suddenly he looked my way and broke out into a smile.

"Hey look it's a wolf." I jumped down and decided to mess with them a little before revealing myself. I felt like I could trust Jake so I walked over to him. He picked me up and started petting me. "She's so cute Sam." Sam shrugged and I held back a snicker.

"You think we can bring her back to Emily's?" "It's a wild animal Jake." Jake shrugged and resumed petting me. "I guess you can if you want to but I suggest returning it here after lunch." "Okay."

After five minutes of walking we came to a little cottage and went inside. I guess this is Emily's house. We went into the kitchen and I smelled cookies. I don't know how much longer I can hold onto this charade.

Jake put me on the counter and I eyed the cookies. "Hey Emily look what I found." A woman, Emily I guess, turned around from her place in front of the stove and I held back a gasp. There was a long scare going down the side of her face. It pulled her mouth into a grimace but I could tell she was a kind person.

"You brought a wolf home?" Her voice held amusement so I guess she knows about them morphing into wolves. They must be werewolves of some kind. I never really believed in them but I guess if I exist werewolves can too.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the smell of freshly baked cookies being taken out of the oven. Oh the temptation to morph back but I have to wait until the best moment. "What are you going to name the wolf?" "Ginger because of the color of her coat." Cue perfect moment.

I morphed back to my human form and looked at Jake. "If you think you're gonna call me Ginger you have another thing coming wolf boy." Jake's mouth almost hit the floor and his cookie did. "What never seen a girl before? Or are you just stunned by my awesomeness?"

I took a cookie them looked back at Jake. I looked into his eyes and my cookie joined his on the floor. I think I just fell in love. With a werewolf.


	3. What are you?

The sound of Sam's voice brought me out of my daze. "Who are you?" I turned to him and smirked. "I am the great Maximum Ride. Fighter of evil. Protector of the innocent. Not Ginger as some people seem to think." I glance at Jake and he was blushing.

"What are you?" "A girl what are you?" I smirked again as Jake started snickering. Sam shook his head and looked at Jake. But Jake was too busy staring at me with, what I think, was love in his eyes. Emily gasped and everyone turned to her. "Did you just imprint on Maximum Jake?" He nodded his head and looked back to me with, yep defiantly, love in his eyes.

"Call me Max and what do you mean did he imprint on me?" Emily beamed at Jake and turned to me. "Imprinting is like love at first sight but much stronger. It's a werewolf thing." "I was right!" I pumped my fist and grabbed a cookie. Sam looked at me questionably and I smiled. "I was right because I suspected that you guys were werewolves."

"How did you guess that?" "I saw you guys morph. I was the wolf remember?" I saw Jake blush and I giggled. He's cute when he blushes. Suddenly I froze. What is wrong with me? I'm acting like a love struck teenager! I felt Jake wrap his arms around my waist. "What's wrong?"

I looked at Jake and smiled. "I'm a love struck teenager." He pecked my cheek and I giggled again. Being girly might need some getting used to but I could deal. I leaned into Jake's chest and took a bite of my cookie. It was delicious! I was so absorbed in my cookie Sam's next question caught me off guard. "So, what are you?"

I froze mid bite and looked at him. Could I trust him? I knew I could trust Jake but could I trust Sam. Or Emily? Jake's hands brought me out of my internal battle. He was rubbing my shoulders in an attempt to loosen me up. I relaxed some but stayed on edge. I knew their secret but how would they react to mine. Would Jake even want me anymore when he knew what I was? What I've done? Who I've killed?

The thought of Jake not wanting me anymore almost brought me to tears but I held them back. I had to be strong. I was Maximum frikin' Ride for Pete's sake! I could do this! I looked up from my cookie to Sam's questioning and concern filled eyes. I couldn't do this.

I jumped up, surprising everyone. Running out the back door I headed for the surrounding woods. I heard footsteps behind me but I morphed into a cheetah. Dodging branches I reached a clearing. Transforming back to my human form and pulling out my wings I took to the skies. About a thousand feet up I realized something. I'm not as strong as I was thought to be.

I looked down to see a pack of wolves running into the clearing I took off from. They looked around confused and I sighed. I'm such a coward. I couldn't even face my werewolf soul mate and tell him I'm part bird. What was I gonna do now?


	4. Maximum Ride What's it to yah?

Suddenly my brain exploded into thousands of pictures, not one making sense. I tucked my wings in as I started falling. I curled into a ball as I screamed in pain. Blacking out seemed like the only escape from this pain so I welcomed the darkness as it creeped into my mind.

When I woke up I was surrounded by worried faces. But one called for my attention the most. Jake. I jumped up and made a beeline for the door. I got mere feet before Jake grabbed me by the waist. He pulled me to his chest and buried his face in my hair. I was almost comfortable until I noticed some boys gawking at my wings which were still outstretched.

Doing the only thing that came to my mind I wrapped my wings around myself and sat on the floor. Now nobody could see me and I wouldn't have to face anybody. I heard my name being called but I decided to take a nap. Laying down I drifted into dream land and away from reality I didn't want to face.

In my dream darkness surrounded me, engulfing me, suffocating me. I was gasping for air but my lungs were constricting, being crushed by the darkness. Then a light appeared. I knew at once that I needed to go to the light, so I struggled toward it. When it was within reach of my fingers a purple kangaroo hopped in front of me. "You still want to stay here instead of facing reality?" I shook my head and was immediately pushed back into the real world.

Opening my eyes I could feel someone stroking my wings. The sensation was amazing and I didn't want it to stop. Breaking out of my dream filled haze I noticed my surroundings. I was still tucked away in my wings, but I could sense others around me. The boys from before came to mind.

In all truthfulness I didn't want to face reality but at the same time I didn't want to face my imagination. It could come up with some weird stuff…So I unwrapped my wings and stood up quickly. With one hand on the door and my eyes scanning the room I took a breathe and looked to Jake.

An awful feeling filled my stomach as I saw his expression. Concern, worry, and rejection were dominant emotions in his eyes and sadness was recognizable as well. Without thinking I walked toward him and placed my hand on his cheek. Placing a peck on his lips I silently asked if he was okay. He nodded slightly and I knew he wasn't. He could tell this too because he kissed me and smiled, telling me that he was only worried about me.

All through our unspoken conversation the boys from earlier watched in awe. I turned towards them and raised an eyebrow. "Who are you?" With a glance to my right I could see one of the younger boys was the owner of those words. "Maximum Ride. What's it to ya?" I had to hold back a smile, I was back.

* * *

**_Here's the deal: I prewrite my stories before I post them and this was my original ending when I wrote this, but I don't want the story to stop here. So if you give me a while or someone suggests a good idea I will post more. Just hang on a bit and put me on your story alert. I promise there will be more. : )_**


End file.
